


Yeti's Escape

by Lady_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fox/pseuds/Lady_Fox
Summary: When Y/N Goes for a hike in a mountain rumored to contain Yeti's how will she escape?





	Yeti's Escape

She wasn’t sure how he’d managed to seal the cave with a massive boulder, but the evidence was right in front of her eyes. Timidly she reached out and placed her hand on his bicep, “how, what was that, who are you?”  
“Names Charlie, are you hurt?”  
“No, I’m scared, and confused, but I’m not physically injured”  
He shifted taking her in, he couldn’t see any injuries, and decided he would have to take her for her word. “what are you even doing up on this mountain, surely you have heard rumors?”  
“I’ve heard the rumors, I’m here because of them.”  
“Now you’ve got me wonderin if I shouldn’t take you to the hospital regardless of a lack of physical injuries miss.”  
“I’m not crazy, at least I don’t think I am, they couldn’t have been real when I hiked up here, now I’m not so sure, what was that thing?”  
“If you don’t believe, then why would you hike up here in the middle of winter?”  
“The view is supposed to be breathtaking, and I thought there wasn’t anything up here, sure I was curious to see if I might have been wrong, but I packed for a winter hike and set out for something to blow my mind. Unfortunately, that boulder is currently cutting us off from my supplies, you aren’t answering my question though, what was that thing?” Her voice edges to a scream towards the end of her sentence and points emphatically out the entrance to the cave.  
“That thing” he points over his shoulder “is a boulder.”   
She huffed another breathe out, how horrible was that thing if he felt the need to dodge the question of what it even was? Taking a deep breath, she pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut fully prepared to count to ten so that she could contemplate trying again to ask him what he had saved her from.   
“You know, you haven’t told me your name?”  
“What?”  
Charlie repeated the question, he hadn’t thought of a way out of the cave without brandishing more magic in front of the muggle, and she was awfully inquisitive, and not at all seeming like most muggles who would have written off the creature as a bear. “Your name, I still don’t know it?” hmm, I should probably be concerned about that smirk she is sporting now.   
“Well that sounds like there are two of us in the cave that want to know something now.”  
“Really? You’re not going to tell the guy that saved you from a bear attack what your name is?”  
“That was no bear”  
“The big lumberin creature, with fur all over it’s body, glistening white fangs and claws as big as your hand, wasn’t a bear?”  
“That was no bear” she repeated, why was he trying to convince her it was a bear now instead of avoiding the question still?  
“Well then why don’t you tell me what it was?”  
“I wouldn’t have asked if I had already known, I just know that wasn’t a bear!”  
“Well I must not know what a bear is then, I thought the description matched pretty well.”  
“I’ve studied bears, that was no bear, it didn’t even have a muzzle, and it’s feet were humanoid.”  
Charlie knew then he wasn’t getting away with trying to get her to ration this experience away with some explanation, she wasn’t buying it. Apparently, she had gotten a pretty good look, and knew something about studying dangerous creatures, but he couldn’t just tell her the truth, could he? He also didn’t have time to think anything through, that thing back there probably know a second way into this cave, and could be coming. “ok, so you’re not going to buy that thing was a bear, is there anythin you would believe?” Charlie knew it wasn’t a great plan, but he had nothing else to work with here, she wouldn’t even tell him her name.   
“I’ll believe the truth, what was the creature that attacked me?”   
“A Yeti” he paused for a minute, fully expecting he would have to catch the girl, but her knees didn’t even buckle so he continued “There fairly common in this area, that is why must people stay out of this area, you got lucky I was even here, normally I stay in Romania, if we hadn’t needed some of their fur I wouldn’t have come out here.” He really had to wonder why she look livid now?  
She couldn’t believe here ears, sure it had tried to kill her but he was doing what? She tried to speak calmly, but instead found herself screaming “You’re poaching those things? How could you, that is a living being, okay it might be a being no one believes exists, but it’s alive, it breathes, eats and procreates, they were probably hear thousands of years before us, they deserve respect, and take your hands off me!”  
Did She seriously just stomp her foot? That is too cute, I remove my hands holding them up in a placating manner. “I.am.not.killing.them.”  
“how are you getting their fur, that thing was viscous?”  
“I Stun ‘em, shave ‘em, don’t need anything but their fur, no reason to off ‘em, we’d have to start a yeti reserve if people were out here offin ‘em for their fur”  
“If you can do that, you can get us out of here and off the mountain?”  
“Yes”  
“That’s wonderful, we should get going before it gets dark, I lost my bag when that thing attacked me, my supplies are gone, and it looks like you packed too light to stay out here when it gets cold as well”  
“Well we should get goin, but I’m not worried about gettin caught in the cold”  
“oh, and what are we going to do if that happens then, share body heat?”  
“Well if you want to I won’t make you use the cold as an excuse ma’am”  
“how chivalrous, care to explain why you’re not concerned about the cold?”  
“Care to ask me how I got that boulder in front of the cave door? I’ve been waitin for that question” Apparently Charlie was just going to go all in and tell the whole truth.   
“Are you always so, ugh, ok fine, how did you get the boulder in front of the door? I’m guessing since you apparently spend some time here, you have it rigged on some kind of mechanism in case something goes wrong?”  
“Nope”  
“Ok then, how?  
“Magic, why else would I need Yeti fur?”  
“What’s in Romania?”  
“Huh?”  
“What’s in Romania, you said you always spend your time in Romania, and there have been articles about “Dragon” Dinosaur bones being discovered in Romania”  
“I’ll be needin to check that out then, alright, I’ll also be needin ya to follow directions to the letter, can you do that for me?”  
“You’re doing it again…”  
“Directions here are very important if we want to come off this mountain unharmed, so, can you follow directions?”  
“Yes”  
“Good then, I’ll be needin ya to hold on to me as tight as you can, get comfortable, and don’t move, don’t flinch, got it? Also don’t think of any locations, just let your mind go blank.”  
“Hold on to you as tight as I can? Are we back to the idea of sharing body warmth here?”  
“I told you if you wanted too I wouldn’t make you use an excuse, the directions lass?”  
“Hold on tight, and don’t move, for how long?”  
“Until I say so, your going to feel a sucking feelin, all over, there will also be a loud ‘POP’, don’t react, just hold on and don’t move”  
She took a long breathe, and an audible gulp, he was far too serious about these directions, whatever was about to happen was dangerous, but so was going back out onto the mountain and facing the beast, even if the beast wasn’t there it was going to get cold, and she wasn’t equipped for that. She knew she had one option, and he was it. She sidled up next to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, mmm she thought, allowing her fingers to longer as they flitted across his jumper, he was nothing but muscle, maybe the idea of sharing body warmth with him wasn’t so bad.   
“You ready??”  
“No” After a minute she began to wonder if he was actually waiting for her to say yes instead, that is so sweet. “Yes” And there was the sensation he promised her, he wasn’t kidding when he said she would feel it all over. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

“ok, you can let go if you want to”  
“What do you mean if I want to, of course I want to, while I am grateful for everything you have done, I don’t need to hang on to you!” Wondering why, again her voice just has to betray her, how come she keeps squeaking out words like that?  
“The you can let go” Charlie said smugly, grinning down at her.   
She didn’t really want to continue talking to, just leave it to her to get saved by a guy that knew he was good looking. She needed to know if she would be able to leave wherever he had just magicked them too safely, her nose scrunched up as she wondered if ‘magicked’ was even a word. What was even happening to her today? “umm nice couch” The room they were in was fairly spacious, fully furnished, really outdated, but the walls seemed to be made of cloth? Didn’t he say he lived in Romania? Not one thing had made any sense all afternoon, or was it evening now, this was all catching up to her, and it was rather disorienting.   
“Drink this”  
“I’m Sorry”  
“Don’t be, but please drink this, you lookin awfull pale, the sugar will help” Or she could just pass out Charlie thought. He straightened her up on the couch and tossed a blanket over her while muttering about how he still doesn’t know her name. 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
She asked herself why those birds were being so obnoxiously chipper as she rolled off the couch, the jolt causing her to open her eyes. Oh, this is not good, why am I in some strange room, what happened to me, where am I?  
“You know there are easier ways to get up in the morning then fallin. Breakfast?”  
WHO WAS THAT? A precursory glance, led her to the knowledge she had at least slept on the couch, but whose? Staring back at him, she came to the realization that he hadn’t been a dream and yesterday had been absolutely terrifying.  
“You really need to eat something miss, you should also really tell me your name” He waited again, for a response, but still nothing, was she still in shock? Wasn’t sleep supposed to help with that? Deciding that maybe he could finish cooking breakfast for a few minutes he decided to go pick her back up from the ground, he definitely needed to get her to eat something, maybe he should take her to a healer. “Miss”  
“Why are you shirtless?”  
Maybe I should reconsider listening to my coworkers, they are just trying to pump me up, get me to put myself out there and find a companion… “If that is what has you so disoriented I will be happy to put a shirt on for your mental health”   
“Are you always so incorrigible?” she huffed out.  
“Are you allergic to anything? I really need to feed you, your still pale” that healer is sounding like an excellent idea, “what’s your name?”  
“Peanuts, and my name is Opal”  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


End file.
